Fresh Start
by becky.garner2
Summary: Santana Lopez is excited for her move to a new city and a fresh start away from the bullies at her old high school. Will she find some who can accept her for who she is? Will she make any new friends? Only time will tell. G!P story. Rated K but will be M in later chapters. Brittana with other characters. Glee owns characters. I own the story. No copyright intended. R/R :)
1. Chapter 1

Fresh Start

Chapter 1: It could happen

Finally. Finally I'm free from that horrible place. Free from all the looks and the name calling. The place I am speaking of is Elmtree High School. The worst place in the world to be a teenager, especially with no friends and when you are different from everyone around you. My names Santana Lopez and I'm just a regular teenage girl in most ways apart from one, which is that I was born with a penis. I don't want to blow my own trumpet but it's not small in the slightest. Still everyone at Elmtree thought I was a freak when one of the cheerleaders accidentally caught me whilst I was getting changed for P.E. From that moment on, every day at that school was a living hell. I was constantly teased and slushied every day. Luckily I soon learnt to keep extra clothes in my locker at all times.

But no more of that, I'm finally free of that place. You see my parents have had a new job offer. They are both doctors and have been offered this new job with more money. Let me get this straight, I'm not haha. Anyways… my parents are poor, we have a nice house but this new job is in a better location in LA, and I will move anywhere that isn't this small minded town of Ohio.

We leave tomorrow. So I am currently packing up all of my stuff. The majority of the packing is already done and I'm just packing up the final few things left in my room. I stretch out the ache that I'm feeling in my lower back from sleeping on the air bed. I cannot wait to finally be able to sleep back on my nice comfy bed again. We decided to take the beds over to the new house early to save time on moving day which means there is one less thing for us to worry about. My parents are downstairs sorting the boxes out and making sure they don't forget anything.

They are so hardworking and I hope one day to find that special girl to have that connection with like they do with each other. They are so supportive and help me with anything that might be worrying me. I couldn't ask for better parents. Just when I'm smiling at the thought of starting at my school in couple of days' time, wondering if I'll meet any new people and make some new friends, I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in?" I say. The door handle slow goes down and I see my father, Emilio Lopez open the door. "Hi Papi, what's up?" I question as he stands in the doorway.

"Nothing serious dear, I just came up to tell you dinner is on the table and then after I want you to get showered and get into bed as we have a busy day tomorrow" He said sweetly.

"Okay Papi, I'll do come down now and I was going to do that. I'm already starting to fall asleep anyways" I said as a little chuckle came out and my Papi chuckled along with me as we both headed out the door and I followed him downstairs for dinner.

After dinner, I thanked both my parents for the food and made my way upstairs. It was so delicious as always. I told them I'll cook dinner tomorrow in the new house to make up for it and they both agreed. I went into my room and grabbed all the stuff I needed for my shower. I love showers, and I love singing in the shower. I enjoy singing most of the time but in the shower it's like all my cares go away for the time I am in there. I go into the bathroom and remove all my clothes, along with my compression shorts which I don't mind wearing as it makes my penis a little more discrete when I wear my tight skinny jeans. It always feels good to take them off. I turn on the shower and climb in, shivering slight when the cold water which has not yet warmed up, hits the top of my head and slowly falls down my back. Sighing in relief when it starts to warm up, I close my eyes and hum slightly to the first song that comes into my head.

After around 30 minutes, I turn the water off and slowly step out onto the bath matt. Grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my body. I take the short walk back into my room and dry myself off. Another thing I'm grateful for at the new house is that I get my own on-suite bathroom. So no more running across the landing hoping my parents don't see me when I get out the shower and realise I forgot my towel.

I got to my bedside table and grab my marvel pyjamas, which I could not resist buying when I saw them. I love anything marvel and anything with superheroes on it. I am huge GEEK, when it comes to that. I have a huge comic book collection which grows every Christmas when my family buy me new comics to add to my collection. Once I'm fully dressed into my pj's I go to the landing and shout goodnight to my parents. Going back into my room, I climb into bed and turn off the bedside lamp, filling the room with darkness. I lay my head down on the pillow, my eyes closing shortly after and as I drift off into a peaceful sleep, thinking about all the good things the new house and new school could bring. Smiling at the thought of maybe finding the one… hey it could happen to this loser, well I'm hoping it does.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Definitely different

"Santana!" I groan as I hear my name being shouted by my mother, I rub my eyes and sit up in my bed, well the uncomfy air bed.

"Yes, Mami?!" I shout back just before a yawn is released from my mouth.

"Oh good, I was just checking you're awake Mija, we are leaving in about an hour so you need to get yourself ready and bring your last boxes down and put them in the van!" my Mami said back in response.

"Okay Mami, I'll get ready now and be right down" I replied.

Yes! Moving day. It's officially going to be the first day of my fresh start, well I'm hoping it is. I groan as I realise I woke up with an embarrassing morning wood, which was standing there proudly saying 'hey Santana remember me?'. Great I can't do anything till I get rid of this thing. Believe me I'm not embarrassed about having a penis but it's annoying waking up every morning with this thing making a tent in my boxers.

I walk into the bathroom, grabbing my towel on the way. I run the cold water and step in, letting it run down my body. I've learned it's a great way of getting rid of my morning wood. I shiver slightly but notice the morning wood goes away fairly instantly, I made sure not to get my hair wet as I do not have the time to dry and re straighten my hair right now.

I step out and dry myself off. Wrapping the towel around my body as I walk back into my room and pick my outfit out for today. I decided to wear my light blue skinny jeans, with my marvel t-shirt. I told you I'm a geek. I grab my dark blue leather jacket and chuck it onto my bed for now as it warm inside the house and I will put it on when we leave. I grab my light brown Ugg boots from the bottom of my closet and place them onto my feet. Most of my clothes have already been packed and put into boxes but I still had a few outfits left out in case I couldn't decide what to wear. I grab the remaining clothes and place them into one of the partially filled boxes.

Once I do this, the box is full and I shut it and tape it up, grabbing the marker pen and write SAN, in big letters on the top of the box. I then grab my jacket and place it on top of the box and pick the box up taking it downstairs. Luckily it's not too heavy and I have some muscles left over from when I used to play for the football team at Elmtree before everyone found out my secret and I got kicked off the team, but the small minded coach.

I walk down the stairs and get to the bottom just as my Papi walks back in the house, he looks a little tired and I smile caringly knowing he has probably been awake since early this morning and I see he is a little red in the face from carrying boxes to the van. We hired a van for all the main heavy stuff and we will take our cars for the smaller bits, like clothes and the microwave etc. I love my car, it was a present from my parents, I got a week or so after passing my test. I was so happy when I got it, I was expecting a car but nothing as amazing as the one they got me.

"Morning Papi, you want to take a break and I'll carry the final boxes into the van?" I said chuckling as he leans against the wall catching his breath.

"Morning sweetheart, that's okay I just need to catch my breath, if you can take this boxes out into the van, Ill grab the boxes left upstairs and bring them down, for you to take and put in your car as there is not much room left in the van" He says as he starts making his way up the stairs.

"Okay Papi" I say walking out to the van and place the boxes on top of the others. It's a nice day out, the sun is shining and like usual there are people out cutting grass and having conversations about daily activities or the latest gossip which not too long ago was me. I don't care they are small minded and I'm getting away from them. I climb out of the van and shut the back door. Locking it as I go back into the house and see remaining boxes. All of which are not that big and one by one I place them in the back of my 2013 Mercedes Benz GLA-class, in red. The final boxes in and I go back into my house and tell both my parents who are stood in the now very empty house. I walk over to them and we share a hug.

My Mami breaks the hug and questions "You ready?"

"Yeah I am" I say smiling at the thought of the new house and start to get excited about sorting my room out the way I want it. We walk outside and I get into my car as my parents lock the door and my Papi goes to drive the van whilst my MamI drives their car. The new house is around 2 hours away but distance doesn't mean anything I just couldn't wait for a fresh start. We drive off and I don't look back, I turn the radio on and "Here Comes The Sun" plays through my speakers. I can't help but sing along, maybe it's a sign that good things are coming my way.

Here's hoping, only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Her Blue Eyes

We arrived at the house just under 2 hours later, and parked our cars and the van on the drive. My Mami unlocked the door to the new house and we started bring in the boxes. With a lot of muscle and determination around 4 hours later the van was empty and we began to organise everything.

I was sorting stuff out in my room when I heard the doorbell ring, which I knew one of my parents would answer as they were both downstairs. I heard the door being opened and heard mumbling from downstairs, I carried on organising my things when I heard my Mami yell up the stairs "Santana! We have visitors. Come down and say hello!".

With that I shout back "Ok!" and head down the stairs. New people already, they must be our neighbours. I'm walking down the stairs and hear voices coming from the room intended to be the living room. I walk in, and oh my lord! There is an angel stood there in deep conservation with my Papi. My Papi notices me and says "Santana, these are our new neighbours!"

They all look at me as I say "Hey I am Santana, it's nice to meet you all"

There is 3 other people along with the blonde angel, the older blonde women speaks first "It's nice to meet you too Santana, my name's Susan, this my husband Rupert, our youngest daughter Kacey and our eldest Brittany". I zone out for a second only hearing when she says Brittany, I'm stood there with my mouth hanging slightly open. My Papi clears his throat, breaking me out of this spell. I look Brittany in the eyes and she has a cute smile on her face.

"Thankyou for coming around" I stutter trying to say anything to get the awkwardness out of the air.

Then Brittany's dad speaks "I was speaking to your dad, and it turns you and Brittany are the same age. And I'm sure Brittany wouldn't have a problem showing you around town and making you feel welcome".

Then I hear the most amazing sound I have ever heard as Brittany speaks "Yeah I'd totally be up for that, we could share numbers and hang out sometime, I like making new friends" Brittany gets all excited and hands me her phone, to which I input my number. I mean who could say no to her.

I hand Brittany back her phone and the conversation between our two families carries on for the next hour, then unfortunately they say they have to get going and I see a hint of disappoint cross Brittany's face as it does mine.

Her family head towards the door and my parents follow, Brittany however stays back and says "I like your t-shirt, its super cute!" I blush and Brittany carries on "Maybe we can text later?" She questions.

"Yeah I'd like that" I nod, whilst looking at her with a hug smile on my face.

"Great!" Brittany squeals in the cutest way possible and before I know it she embraces me in a hug. Which of course I accept.

She breaks the hug when she hears her dad call her from the hallway. "Right I better go. Bye Santana!" she smiles and at me one last time and walks out the living room, I follow her and wave them goodbye from my front door. After checking they got back safely to their home, which was just across the street! Yay! I go upstairs and grab my phone, seeing I already have one new message.

*1 NEW MESSAGE*

Unknown: Hey! Its Brittany. Just checking I have the right number!

Me: Yeah hey Brittany, you got the right number!

Brittany: Great!

Me and Brittany continue texting throughout the evening, whilst I'm sorting the stuff out in my room. It turns out I'll be going to the same school! Atleast I have one friend at my new school and I haven't even started there yet. Brittany says she will take care of me and introduce me to her friends who she says are a nice and friendly bunch of people.

Things are looking up already. I have been here less than a day and have already made a new friend. The thing is, I can't help but feel I want more than friendship from Brittany and I kinda get the feeling Brittany may want more too. I probably imagining it. I shake my thoughts away and continue texting as I lie in bed.

I can't wait to start school, at least I know I'm not going to be on my own for my first day. I smile at the thought of me hanging out with Brittany. I text Brittany until my eyes finally won't let me stay awake anymore and say goodnight to Brittany.

Falling into a peaceful sleep as I get a text from Brittany.

Brittany: Goodnight sleepy head, sweet dreams J x


End file.
